Xel'lotath's Creature
by Jemi-Chan
Summary: Meh...I was bored and decided to come up with a new creature for Xel'lotath...this story was the outcome...it's quite gruesome if I do say..


**Aya! hee hee heee...wow...this is my latest story..X.x...I haven't been on in a few months at LEAST...no one ever reviews :'( if they reviewed I'd feel more confident and write more! x.x;; REVIEW PLEASEEEE!**

* * *

A young boy, approximately 17 years of age stood in the desolate echo of heavy footsteps upon the ground; the damp and ebony corridor was long and enticing to his eyes, but the sounds made him weary. His dusty blonde bangs swayed slightly in front of his pale blue-gray eyes. Unsteady of his breath grew louder and the footsteps approached. He could feel the heavy body weight sling around, in hearing the confident strides of what neared him. The faint glint of yellow, green, and red crossed something's snake like eyes, and he shuddered. His feet slipped back one behind the other; slowly, he started backing away.

A flash of fur, gnashing teeth, and talons scattered across his vision. His head swiftly turned to follow its decisive path. His eyes locked down in horror as to what filled his vision.

The body of the creature was gnarled and contorted like some sort of ravenous monster, for that it was. The bit of mangy fur it had was green, perhaps with the poisonous Green Phazon, or mold and mildew from the dark damp hall in which it resided. It opened its large mouth, which was set into the head of a lion, horns of a ram protruding from the top of its skull. The teeth were curled and yellow, set into rows of four. The tongue of a snake nipped at the listless air. Whatever it was, it was badly mistreated, underfed. You could see its ribs, under it's thick, heavy, saggy skin, but still the power in its eyes foretold fate. A thick strong tail whipped and winded behind it's badly beaten body. Paws that were about two times too big skid across the floor, with large, ominous talons, scratching the dirt surface. A section of plating or scales ran down its back, stopping once it completely covered the tail. Lastly in a startling gesture, two strong but anorexic alien arms ripped from the creature's sides emitting a small rain of unnatural blood upon the ground. Suddenly it screamed, or roared. You couldn't tell the difference. It sounded like the cry of a young terrified girl and the screech of a hungry hawk in the foreshadowing of death. It hissed, attacked.

The boy was hit hard in the chest. A faint crack could be heard, as his ribs snapped like twigs at the force of this beast. Reeling back, he snatched at the oxygen to fill his lungs. Legs turned to shove him to run but wouldn't move. His whole body shook and trembled, spazzing from the ridiculously hard hit he'd endured. With his mind racing, and his body not responding, he was hit again; this time sent reeling into the wall of the dark corridor. His body fell limp to the floor.

Like a cat, the monster paced near it's recently fallen prey. The boys breath felt heavy on his chest, and the demon stood expecting him to stand. It knew he would, and knowing so, it waited patiently; sure enough the boy did arise. The demon reared back onto its back legs, towering over the decently built young man. Green arms with long twisted fingers wrapped around the young man's waist; body. The animal raised a paw as the boy struggled to get free of its numbing grip. It slashed down, ripped through to the innards of the boy's chest. Starving, it dug its long snout and diseased teeth and saliva into his chest, devouring all he could reach. The young boy screeched and screamed reeling and frantically trying to escape.

He could feel its long tongue slide along underneath his own flesh, lapping up all nutrients of his body. Slowly he started to feel what was once numb. Where the thing's 'hands' were, it became overcome with pain as it's long fingers penetrated flesh and muscle, feeling around, just to cause anguish. His body was spazzing and trembling, his mind trying to shut down his body, and his eyes stinging with tears. His throat was becoming raw with screaming, and still the beast tortured him, keeping his mind alive for as long as it pleased. Talons cut deep into his abdomen, spilling blood and organs out onto the floor.

The boys screaming suddenly went silent, but he was alive. He thrashed violently, still screaming, but unheard. His voice was quiet, like a whisper if it had the prowess to speak at all. His eyes were rimmed with blood; a crimson river trickled from his mouth as he echoed a silent yet contorted scream. The beast ripped through the tendons in his face, causing the muscle to tighten and pull the boys expression into an insane grin. His eyes fell blank and lifeless; a bloody bead ran down his pale and dirty cheek. Blood pooled within his mouth, making a splattering smile of tiny red droplets. There was a soft beating of blood dripping and thickening into deranged mud upon the floor beneath them.

The creature pushed itself and the boy to the wall, propping him on it, and devouring every bit of his flesh. Although, it was quite careful to leave the boys pleasured...bloody...deranged smile...for last...


End file.
